


Noisy bunk beds [TRADUZIONE ITALIANA]

by fenicedifuoco3, hobbledehoy101



Series: skz sexy times ITA [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Gay Sex, Idols, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Smut, Subspace, Switching, Vibrators, changlix, kpop
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenicedifuoco3/pseuds/fenicedifuoco3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbledehoy101/pseuds/hobbledehoy101
Summary: "Hyung~"Changbin alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso di sentire la voce tenera di Felix provenire dalla porta della loro camera da letto. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, le guance arrossirono (e quello non era l'unico posto in cui il sangue scorreva ) mentre osservava ciò che aveva davanti...Felix e Changbin sono a casa da soli - Changbin è sopraffatto dalla vita e Felix è malato... o almeno così pensa Changbin. In effetti, Felix ha comprato dei vestiti nuovi che vuole mostrare a ChangbinCredits: @hobbledehoy101 (Ao3)Thanks 🙏💓
Relationships: Lee Felix & Seo Changbin
Series: skz sexy times ITA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040062





	Noisy bunk beds [TRADUZIONE ITALIANA]

**Author's Note:**

> !! La mia è SOLO UNA TRADUZIONE!!

Changbin sospirò, appoggiando la testa tra le mani. Il dormitorio era vuoto e lui era ancora sopraffatto. Era stato fuori a cena con tutti gli altri, tranne Felix, in un ristorante vicino, ma la sua mente aveva turbinato con così tante cose diverse. Felix gli aveva scritto di quanto si sentisse di merda, aveva una canzone su cui stava lavorando bloccata nella sua testa fino alla parte che non riusciva a capire. 

Una volta finito, si è scusato dal tavolo, citando che aveva davvero bisogno di lavorare su una delle canzoni.  
I ragazzi erano sembrati un po 'tristi, ma troppo presi dalle loro conversazioni e troppo abituati a membri casuali che lasciavano il tavolo per varie cose di lavoro.

Changbin inclinò la testa all'indietro, appoggiandola sullo schienale del divano. Nonostante il laptop aperto di fronte a lui, non gli stava venendo nulla e quel pezzo della canzone stava solo suonando dentro la sua testa-

"Hyung ~"

Changbin alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso di sentire la voce tenera di Felix provenire dalla porta della loro camera da letto condivisa. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, le guance arrossate (e quello non era l'unico posto in cui il sangue scorreva ) mentre osservava ciò che aveva di fronte.

Felix indossava un piccolo top corto che metteva in risalto la sua vita piccola, abbinato a calzini di nastro rosa che gli fasciavano le gambe. Piccoli slip maschili mostravano il grave rigonfiamento, decorato con un piccolo fiocco, ancora abbastanza mascolino da soddisfare la parte di Changbin che ama solo gli uomini ma anche così dannatamente carino.

Si diresse dall'altra parte della stanza, camminando con una leggera spavalderia mentre Felix si mordeva il labbro per la trepidazione. Quando Changbin raggiunse il ragazzo leggermente più alto, appoggiò le mani sulla sua vita, sentendo la loro pelle nuda a contatto mentre avvicinava i loro volti.

"Pensavo fossi malato, gattina." Felix aveva già quasi piagnucolato. Changbin lo chiamava gattino O gattina solo quando stava per scopare.

"Ho preso un po' di antibiotici e ora mi sento meglio, tranne..." Mantenne la voce dolce, apprezzando il suo effetto su Changbin.

"Tranne?"

"Solo che ti voglio davvero, Hyung" sussurrò Felix, afferrando la parte anteriore della maglietta di Changbin e tirandolo verso di sé in modo che le loro labbra si scontrassero, Changbin strinse la presa intorno a Felix in modo che il ragazzo fosse completamente avvolto dalle sue braccia. Ben presto stavano camminando all'indietro nella loro stanza condivisa, le dita di Changbin stavano già armeggiando con l'orlo degli slip, sentendo felicemente il rigonfiamento di Felix sfregare contro il suo crescente "problema".

Changbin spinse via Felix, facendolo distendere sul suo letto (purtroppo singolo). Erano esperti su come scoparsi con successo a vicenda in un letto singolo. Changbin stava allungando la mano sotto il letto per prendere la loro "scatola", piena di vari giocattoli che usavano spesso.

"Hyung, voglio solo te..."

"Alla fine avrai solo me, te lo prometto" mormorò Changbin, premendo le sue labbra contro il collo di Felix mentre tirava la scatola sul letto "Voglio solo stuzzicarti prima"

Felix mormorò, ovviamente non felice all'idea, lottando contro la maglietta di Changbin.

"Micetta, non puoi entrare in questo modo e aspettarti che non debba stuzzicarti" Changbin si sedette in modo da poter guardare negli occhi di Felix "Se davvero non sei contento, le safe -word le sai"

"Il sistema di colori di base," mormorò Felix, abbastanza soddisfatto da tirare giù Changbin, facendo sbattere le labbra in un altro bacio intenso.

Presto la felpa,i pantaloni, le scarpe e i calzini di Changbin, così come il crop top di Felix, furono rimossi e in una pila sul pavimento.  
La porta porta ora, era ben chiusa nel caso i ragazzi tornassero prima del previsto. 

Changbin aveva preso due lunghe strisce di seta dalla scatola e stava legando delicatamente le mani di Felix alla testata del letto mentre il più piccolo si muoveva con impazienza sotto di lui.

"Stai ferma micetta" rise Changbin, appoggiandosi all'indietro mentre terminava il nodo "Colore?"

"Verde" ridacchiò Felix, spostando le mani, immergendosi lentamente nel suo subspace.*

*stato mentale dove solo lui ed Changbin esistono

Changbin rimase scioccato nello scoprire che Felix aveva già un subspace, anche allla sua giovane età - pensava ciò ridacchiando nel sentirlo piagnucoloso e desideroso di essere curato e soddisfatto sotto di sé.  
Changbin poteva farlo venire più volte, essere immediatamente in grado di rialzarlo.

Il più grande prese la seconda benda, avvolgendola liberamente intorno alla testa di Felix. 

A Felix è sempre piaciuto essere bendato e incapace di usare le mani - ha sempre voluto che gli venisse tolto più tardi in modo da poter dare piacere anche a Changbin e osservare il modo in cui si muovevano insieme.

"Aw, vuoi essere proprio scopato eh" lo prese in giro Changbin, chinandosi per iniziare a baciare il petto di Felix, succhiando ogni capezzolo fino a quando non erano rossi e gonfi, Felix piagnucolò tutto il tempo.

Ben presto le sue labbra furono all'altezza dell'orlo degli slip, tirandolo leggermente verso il basso. I gemiti di Felix divennero leggermente più forti quando inizió sentire le dita di Changbin andare più in basso dove era sensibile, facendo sollevare Changbin in modo che le loro labbra si unissero, "Devi essere più tranquilla, micetta."

"Perché?"

Changbin non rispose ma, premette di nuovo le sue labbra su quelle di Felix, che contrastava involontariamente i fianchi contro i suoi, aumentando il suo rigonfiamento ora molto pieno. Changbin lasciò cadere la mano laggiù, palpando Felix con forza senza preavviso, facendolo gemere ancora più forte.

Guardò Felix deglutire a fatica, sapendo che i suoi occhi stavano roteando sotto la benda mentre inclinava la testa all'indietro, Changbin decise che era ora di iniziare a giocare con il suo gattino piagnucoloso. 

Felix poteva sentire la scatola spostarsi più vicino a Changbin mentre cercava glitter oggetti canticchiando.

"Inizierò a giocare con te, micetta. Colore?"

"Verde, Hyung." La voce di Felix era tranquilla mentre aspettava, ancge se era incosciente di ciò che gli stava intorno. 

Changbin abbassò gli slip, sorridendo mentre il piccolo cazzo di Felix saltava fuori colpendo il suo stomaco. Le sue dita seguirono la parte inferiore, notando come Felix si irrigidì, cercando di trattenere i suoi gemiti. Prelevó il suo giocattolo preferito dalla scatola: un vibratore molto piccolo che si annidava quasi perfettamente nell'incavo tra la base del cazzo di Felix e le sue palle. Avrebbe potuto farlo venire se avesse lasciato abbastanza a lungo il vibratore in quella posizione, ma dentro la scatola, c'era anche un anello per il pene che poteva essere attaccato per impedire a chi lo indossava di venire. Changbin lo allacció al più piccolo, sorridendo sfacciatamente mentre immaginava i gemiti di Felix mentre non potevano venire.  
Senza molto preavviso, Changbin giró il più piccolo guardando la schiena di Felix tremare all'improvviso di piacere.

Changbin premette morbidi baci sulla pelle del più piccolo, cercando di calmarlo leggermente, sapendo che ora era pieno del subspace e aveva bisogno che Changbin gli fosse vicino, soprattutto perché non poteva vedere nulla.

"Colore, gattino?"

"Verde, Hyung, mi sento così bene" le sue parole erano state piagnucolate, cercando di respirare attraverso le scosse di piacere, "Voglio venire così tanto"

"Lo so, micetta, verrai presto e ancora e ancora" sussurrò Changbin contro le sue labbra, amando il modo in cui Felix lo inseguiva, "Parla con me, micetta."

"So...good...Ah-" piagnucolò in inglese mentre sul punto di venire, "Cum..."

"You wanna cum?" Chiese Changbin in inglese, mentre Felix cercava di avvicinarsi a lui, dimenandosi tra le sue restrizioni.

Decidendo che era stato per abbastanza a lungo intrappolato, Changbin tolse rapidamente l'anello dal pene. Il corpo di Felix si irrigidì e tremò immediatamente, sparando fili di sperma bianco perlaceo. Changbin baciò il busto, succhiando i capezzoli sensibili del più piccolo, leccando il suo sperma ed inghiottendolo rapidamente mentre Felix scendeva si riprendeva.

"Colore?"

"Verde" la sua voce era appena udibile.

"Subby Kitten" sussurrò Changbin in inglese, dando a Felix il tempo di resettare i suoi sensi prima di continuare, premendo le sue labbra sulle guance e sulla fronte di Felix.

"Hyung, puoi togliermi la benda e il tessuto sui polsi per favore?"

"Certo micetta" Changbin si alzò, rimuovendo abilmente la stoffa che lo legava al letto.

Le mani flosce di Felix si aggrapparono immediatamente a Changbin, sentendo il calore della pelle liscia del suo petto e dello stomaco. Changbin sorrise mentre sollevava la pesante testa di Felix per disfare il tessuto. Quando i suoi occhi furono scoperti per vedere Changbin chinarsi su di lui, il suo viso si aprì in un sorriso infantile, mostrando i suoi denti leggermente storti. Changbin ricambiò il sorriso, unendo le labbra.

"Sei pronta micetta?" Changbin sollevò Felix, girandolo in modo che fosse a cavalcioni sopra di lui.

"Pronto per cosa Hyung?" La voce di Felix era ancora alta.

La sua domanda ricevette risposta quando il dito lubrificato di Changbin premette contro la sua apertura, spingendo oltre il primo anello di muscoli.  
Felix piagnucolò quando sentì che stava ricominciando a diventare duro. I loro cazzi si strusciavano tra loro creando attrito.  
Changbin aggiunse presto un secondo dito e poi un terzo, allargando Felix con destrezza e attenzione.

"Colore?"

"Verde" Felix seppellì il viso nel collo di Changbin, spingendo indietro i fianchi mentre il leggero dolore scompariva una volta per tutte, "É così bello Hyung." ansimò quando il dito di Changbin raggiunse la sua prostata.

"Trovato", rise Changbin, "Sei pronto per me micetta?"

Felix annuì, aggrappandosi a Changbin mentre si infilava un preservativo, lisciandosi il cazzo, "Hyung" si allontanò.

"Hm?"

"Puoi cavalcarmi prima di scoparmi?"

Le sopracciglia di Changbin si sollevarono. Raramente ha toccato il fondo - Felix non era molto grande, il che significava che il suo fondo era più divertente per entrambi "Sei sicura micetta?"

"Voglio venire dentro di te, Hyung, prima che tu venga dentro di me."  
"Tutto quello che vuoi, micetta," Changbin allungò la mano nella scatola e afferrò un plug vibrante che possedevano per tenere aperto Felix, spingendolo rapidamente dentro mentre Felix ansimava e piagnucolava, la punta appoggiata proprio sulla sua prostata.

"Tu guardi mentre mi abituo, ok micio?"

"Okay Hyung," ridacchiò Felix mentre le sue gambe tremavano leggermente per le vibrazioni.

Aprendosi rapidamente, Changbin si è presto calato sul cazzo ora completamente duro di Felix. Poteva sentire ogni centimetro nel suo buco raramente scopato, la punta che gli accarezzava la prostata ad ogni rimbalzo. Gemiti che uscivano dalle labbra di Felix. Changbin faceva fatica a restare con i piedi per terra ad ogni colpo che raggiungeva la sua sensibilità. Le mani di Felix gli stavano afferrando le gambe e la vita, volendo mantenere una stretta sul suo Hyung.

"Hyung!" Urlò mentre la sua schiena si inarcava, Changbin lo sentì contrarsi e venire dentro di lui.

Changbin si alzò velocemente, girandosi di nuovo in modo che Felix fosse contro il suo petto, tirando fuori il plug e spingendo il più velocemente possibile per catturare l'ipersensibilità di Felix, facendolo urlare felicemente. 

Il più piccolo afferrò la schiena di Changbin mentre lo faceva sobbalzare su e giù, le sue unghie smussate lasciavano strisce rosse lungo la schiena.  
Changbin poteva sentire Felix diventare duro tra di loro, l'attrito combinato con la sua ipersensibilità ed con il modo in cui Changbin stava colpendo la sua prostata con ogni singola spinta, facevano sentire Felix sempre più vicino.

Presto la schiena di Felix si inarcò, le dita dei piedi si arricciarono. Il cazzo si contraeva mentre chiamava il nome di Changbin ad alta voce.  
Felix venne subito dopo, gettando indietro la testa mentre si stringeva intorno a Changbin, mentre continuava a rimbalzare, semplicemente lasciando che Changbin facesse ciò di cui aveva bisogno per venire.  
Dopo poco il più grande seguì Felix e venì dentro di lui in una fiotta calda e veloce di sperma. 

Dopo un momento per riprendere fiato collettivamente, Changbin sollevò Felix dal suo uccello, facendolo sdraiare sul letto mentre rideva, afferrando ancora Changbin.

"Lix, vado a prendere roba dalla cucina e dal bagno, tornerò presto," disse Changbin baciando il viso del ragazzo ridacchiante, cercando di impedirgli di afferrarlo.

"Binnie, non andare..." piagnucolò.

Sorridendo e premendo un altro bacio sul viso di Felix, Changbin si infilò rapidamente in cucina, afferrando una tazza d'acqua e un'arancia, prima di prendere un asciugamano bagnato dal bagno. Tornò in camera da letto, dove ora Felix era visibilmente addormentato. Sollevò la testa del ragazzo assonnato, facendogli bere l'acqua.

"Devi bere e mangiare, Lix," Changbin rise del ragazzo stanco mentre il ragazzo si accasciava contro il suo petto "Devi avere qualcosa in te quando ti stanchi sennò ti sentirai di nuovo male."

Felix prese felicemente l'acqua e l'arancia, lasciando che Changbin si pulisse delicatamente il petto, il cazzo e il buco, sussultando leggermente a causa della sua sensibilità. 

Presto Changbin si infilò un paio di boxer e una delle sue camicie oversize e poi il ragazzo, che immediatamente si rannicchiò contro di lui, scivolando in un sonno esausto mentre usciva dal subspace.

20 minuti dopo, Changbin sentì la porta aprirsi ed ragazzi si accalcano nel soggiorno. Chan infilò la testa all' interno alla porta, alzando un sopracciglio alla scatola visibilmente aperta.

"Non chiedere."


End file.
